Singer/Worldsoul
Singer is the second oldest member of Blackwatch after Gabriel Reyes and the one who discovered Gabriel’s betrayal. She alerted Morrison and ran interference on missions that Blackwatch took without express permission from overwatch. When Overwatch fell, she found Mccree and explained to him what happened. She also developed a plan for them to salvage what remains of Overwatch’s legacy. The final stages of the plan are still being implemented, and several obstacles including Talon stand in the way. Abilities: Singer is skilled in the use of throwing knives, acrobatics in combat situations, and her custom modified Kriss Kard III semiautomatic pistol. * Standard Fire: Night's Blessing: A modified Kriss Kard III capable of firing .28 caliber rounds to an effective range of 200 meters at 300 rpm. (Game Stats: Deals 35 damage with a ten round clip. 5 rps, low spread.) * Alternate Fire: Whispered Strike: Singer throws a throwing knife with deadly accuracy. (Game Stats: projectile 200m/s travel time, 75 damage base plus 50 damage over ten seconds as bleeding damage. 5 second cooldown.) * Ability 1/Shift Ability: Dance of Bells: Singer starts a graceful set of acrobatic flips and jumps, giving all attacks that would hit her a chance of being avoided. (Game Stats: For five seconds, all attacks that would hit singer have a 70% chance of missing her, dealing no damage, and hitting allies behind singer. Singer cannot use and abilities other than Whispered Strike during Dance of the Bells. 10 second cooldown.) * Ability 2/E ability:Dance of Silence: Singer activates an old thermo optic camo field, cloaking her. (Game Stats: Singer gains +75% movement speed and is cloaked for five seconds. during this time, she may not use any other abilities except for Whispered Blade, as a melee attack.) * Ultimate Ability: Twilight Lullaby: Singer hums a soft melody, ensnaring nearby enemies with the captivating song. (Game Stats: enemies within 10 meters of Singer during activation may not fire primary weapons and perform all actions and move at half speed for ten seconds, or until they take damage equal to half their total health, whichever comes first. Cosmetics: Emotes: * Chuckle: Singer doubles over laughing madly * Trick Throw: Singer flicks five knives at five wooden bowls, splitting each in half. * Dance: Singer Dances. * Kneel: Singer kneels down Ending Poses: * Kneeling: Singer is kneeling down, as if surveying the area. * Salute: singer is doing a carefree salute with her left hand * Not Amused: singer has her arms crossed, looking at something she finds distasteful. Highlight Intros: * Oops: opens on a blank screen, before Singer appears, dance of silence ending. she looks at the camera, startled, before waving sheepishly. * Knife to Meet you: Opens to a knife flying from above the camera to hit just below the camera. the camera then topples over as Singer drops down, her expression sheepish. * Ready to Fight: Shows several close-up shots of Singer getting her weapons ready, ending with a shot of her in combat pose. Achievements: * Ode of Woe: Get four kills or Assissts with one use of Twilight Lullaby * Flick of the Wrist: Get three consecutive headshot kills with Whispered Blade(Bleed out applicable) Trivia: * Singer is in part based on the heroine of a web story called Whisper of the Nightingale. Several abilities share names with abilities the main character of the series uses, including Dance of Bells and Twilight Lullaby ** Ode of Woe is also the name of an ability in Whisper of the Nightingale.